monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Mistie Ring
Character Appearance: Mistie Ring, although he only goes my Mist, is the son of a dark specter. He has bright almost transparent skin. His eyes have silver irises, and his eyes are outlined in black liner, and a dark smokey eye. His face is defined and angular with sharp and high cheekbones. He is average height and is lean, not super muscular but not skinny and weak. He typically wears clothing of his own design, which has special material that can go through solid objects. This helps so that he can go through walls and such easily. Although he rarely walks places, he does have days where he dresses trendy (w/o his special designed fabric) and walks everywhere. Though he loves flying/floating places, he likes to take it easy sometimes. He only wears black Bluck Taylor Hightops. (converse) He wears dark skinny jeans, and typically a dark (theme not color) t-shirt. His hair is dyed a lot. Currently it is black with purple highlights, however, his natural color is white. Personality: Mist is homosexual and currently is in a very steamy and romantic relationship with Ike. Mist, despite his dark past, tries each and every day to put on a positive attitude for his boyfriend. Neither of them holds a specific (emotional) position (ei neither of them are more feminine or masculine.) Mist love popular music and pop culture. His would un-die (did i use that right) just to go to every single Zombie Gaga concert. He went wild when Casta Feirce and Zombie Gaga wrote and performed their single Telephone. His favorite lyrics is from Bad Romance: Mist has made a huge positive difference in his life. After meeting Ike, and falling head over heels into love, and also sharing true loves kiss, being the first monsters to experience the effects of the True Love theory. Monster Backstory: Mist's father is a black aberration/dark specter. He is literally insane. He was abusive and inflicted pain upon Mist himself and his mother, driving her away from him(more on her later). Mist un-willingly stayed with his father. After many years when he was almost of age to attend a public high school, Mist was meditating. He was completely calm, something which was very rare for him. His father, knowing that Mist would be disoriented, began an incantation and ritual to siphon his son's life force. Mist woke from his meditation, and was helpless in the hands of his father. That was when he met his mother as she appeared, in spirit, sensing that Mist was in trouble. She was furious at herself for leaving him, but also because her husband had hurt her and her son long enough. Revenant, inflicted her fury through her minions and other incantation that she herself had access too, through the school library. The Specter was not hurt at all, however, he was disoriented so Mist could escape him. After he was delivered by his mother, he left the Ghost world and took refuge at Monster High as a student, this is where Mist met Ike. Ike and Mist met on a dark twilight. Well first they met in a hallway at MonsterHigh, but they met up later, as they both felt a strange connection to each other. They met in a dark field, wanting to explore the meaning of the feeling, and not wanting anyone to catch/see them. Awhile into the night, after chatting casually and sometimes awkwardly, a comet streaked across the sky, and a shower of comets followed afterwards. This was the frist time they physically interacted. It was a sudden rush of emotion and the strange connection that they had both felt, became true in both of their hearts and it drew them to each other. Their frist kiss was under the light of thoughsands of Comets falling from the sky. Neither Ike or Mist knew this, but the comet and their connection was true love (and not in the sappy and cheesy sense of the phrase). The bond that they created that night, was both of the connections in their heart lining up perfectly, due to Comet, as he observed from the sky. Comet loved romance, and this was the first couple that he had used his power on. Later that week, they both returned to Monster High as the top couple. They even were more of a sensatoin than Deuce and Cleo. Ike who had briefly liked Cleo, thought that this was the best revenge, taking their crown as the top couple in the school. Special: # Ike and Mist are the first monsters to be together due to the theory of True Love. Most of the time Fairytale characters are the only ones who have access to the specific genes that are needed to have a connection through true love. # Top gay couple in monster high. Top couple period. # Mist may have to transfere schools, in order to flee his father, who is still trying to find him. # Mist's mother is the mysterious Red Lady, (aka Revenant) who makes her debue appearance in the Haunted special, and in the Haunted Doll Line diaries. Relationship Family: * Unnamed Dark Spector (Father): Abusive and insane father of Mist. * Ms. Revenant (Mother): Also known as the Red Lady, Revenant sent her son Mist into the monster world, for him to escape his father, who was abusive. Romance: * Iches Xecaukash (boyfriend): Currently in a romantic Relationship. They are known together as King, which is their ship name. (its really bad if anyone has any ideas let me know). They are the top LGBTQ+ couple in Monster High, and also the Top couple throughout the whole school, exculding sexuality. Friends: * Comet Phalmthistle (best friend): They met after Comet pushed Ike and Mist's True Love genes to their max, which bonded them. Niether of them know that their relationship is due to Comet, but Comet keeps to himself about this information aswell. It brings him joy. * Bryonny_Holestein (friend and wing man/woman) : Mist met Byronny in an art studio at Monster High a few weeks after he transferred schools. Details planned out, but waiting TBA. Scareitage Specter: Sometimes, ghosts become twisted into an evil version of themselves. These buggers are called specters, and there’s nothing good about them. When you run into a specter, use protection techniques and call in the professionals. Specters can form in two ways: Immediately Upon Death: Evil humans become evil spirits when they die and people, especially children, who live tortured lives tend to become specters. Insane people can also become specters when they die. Evil people generate and store negative energy. When they die, their spirit takes that negative energy, called spite, and it twists them into these powerful spirits. Evil people want to continue hurting people as a specter. Tortured people can also become specters. Their entire lives are filled with suffering, another form of spite. When they die, the negative energy releases with their soul and they combine into a spectral form. As a specter, tortured people want to fill the emptiness they had in life. This could be love, food, happiness or something else. It could be an emotional hole or a physical need hole. Insane people have a great deal of chaos inside them. Chaos is another form of spite. It boils beneath the surface waiting to get out. When they die, the chaos gets its chance to escape and creates the specter. These are very difficult specters to clear and protect against because it’s completely without an objective. It just wants to create havoc around itself. Ghosts Losing Their Humanity: A ghost that can’t move on could become a specter. The despair it feels can create the spite needed to form a specter. It will also see its former family die, which just adds more spite and twists the ghost. Eventually, the spite will increase and overtake the ghost’s remaining humanity. Then, it becomes a specter. In most cases, these specters take on the characteristics of a tortured-person specter. Haunting: Specter hauntings usually begin within a few weeks of death. The negative energy surge helps specters manifest faster than typical ghosts and they can act quickly on their new target. Specters don’t need a reason or anchor to haunt you and your home. They just want some easy prey to scare or hurt. Abilities: *Intense Cold Generation *Fire Generation *Body Alteration *Teleportation *Possession ---- ='Credits:'= All Specter Information comes directly from Ghostly Activities web site, https://www.ghostlyactivities.com/specters-dangerous-ghost/.This information does not belong to me, found in general information website. Mist.png|Secret Santa Gift from MonsterManiac8 Category:LondonSpear Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Specter Category:Homosexual Category:Character of the Month